


Parenting At Its Finest

by sometimesIwritethings



Series: Dalton Riot 2014 [8]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Future, Kids, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesIwritethings/pseuds/sometimesIwritethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future fic.<br/>Jogan<br/>Jogan has a kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Julian, Logan, or anyone else familiar mentioned in passing. They belong to CP Coulter.

Julian groaned and slammed down the button on the alarm clock, trying to pretend it hadn't actually gone off.  
Warm lips pressed against the back of his neck. Logan's voice was still rough from sleep as he murmured against the skin. "Time to get up, diva. I'll go start breakfast."  
Julian let out a noise of protest as the arm around his waist and the feet tangled with his disappeared. He sighed, eyes fluttering shut again for just one more minute.  
"I mean it, Jules! Get up!"

He wok to a tiny, sticky hand tugging at his wrist.  
"Daddy! Daddy! Papa says you need to get your lazy ass up."  
Julian was awake in an instant, scooping his giggling son into his arms and thundering down the stairs. "Logan Larson-Wright! Are you teaching our child swear words?!"  
Julian held the giggling six year old against one hip and a hand curled into a fist at the other.  
The blond shrugged and flipped a pancake, ignoring his husbands fierce glare. "It got you out of bed."  
Julian settled his son into a chair at the table before heading to the counter where a mug of coffee sat, murmuring a "fuck you" to his husband.  
Logan pulled him in for a quick kiss. "Later. Definitely later."  
Julian swatted him across his bare chest, drinking deeply from the coffee.  
Logan looked down when a hand tugged at his plaid pajama bottoms.  
The little boy stared up at him with Julian's large brown eyes. "Papa. What does 'fuck' mean?"  
Logan let a wicked grin flash across his features as he turned to his husband, hand placed mockingly on his hip. "Julian Larson-Wright! Are you teaching our child swear words?!"  
Julian made a face at the blond and snagged the pancake off the spatula Logan held it on, tossing it onto a plate. "You want a pancake Ry?"  
Ryan nodded and raced gleefully back to his seat at the table. Julian set the plate down in front of the boy and turned back to Logan.  
The blond pulled him into a slow, deep kiss while their son wasn't paying attention.  
Julian hummed blissfully as he pulled back from the kiss and rested his head on Logan's shoulder, facing the table. The singer rested his chin on the side of Julian's head and wrapped an arm around the actors waist, pulling him closer.  
They both watched in silence as Ryan poured about a quarter of the syrup bottle onto his pancakes before slinging about another quarter onto the table as he attempted to set the bottle down.  
Julian sighed. "Who decided it was a good idea to let us be parents?"  
Logan squeezed his waist. "Let's have another one."  
Julian pulled back from the embrace and looked into the bright, emerald eyes. "Really?"  
"Really."  
Julian pulled Logan into a rushed, happy kiss.  
"Ewww!" The little voice rang across the kitchen. "Daddy! Papa! Don't be gwoss!"  
Logan pulled back laughing. "I'm going to go get dressed."  
Ry looked up at Julian's as he began wiping up the splattered syrup. "Daddy. Papa didn' tell me. What does 'fuck' mean?"  
Logan's loud laugh echoed from the stairs.  
"Shut up, Lo!"  
Ry gasped in horror and clapped his sticky palms over his ears, glaring at his father indignantly. "Daddy! Papa says that's a bad word an' you shouldn' say it!"  
Julian sighed in defeat and pressed a kiss to the top of the small brunet head before calling up the stairs after his husband. "Let's have two more."


	2. Chapter Two

Dean Ramsey met Julian and Logan at the school entrance. "Thank you for coming over here on such short notice."  
Logan shook her extended hand. "Always a pleasure to visit Dalton again"  
Julian's forced smile clearly showed his disagreement and Logan squeezed his hand as he avoided looking in the direction of the rebuilt art hall.  
They followed Dean Ramsey through the halls, Logan making easy small talk while Julian was far quieter than normal.  
When they were seated across the desk from Dean Ramsey she turned the topic to her reason for asking them there. "Again, I apologize for the short notice."  
Julian waved his hand dismissively. "We'd have been here tomorrow to pick up Ry anyway."  
"Of course. And Ryan seems to be the problem. He's caused far more trouble this semester alone than all of the antics you both cause in your four years here."  
Logan arched an eyebrow as Julian made a noise of disbelief.  
"Ry?" Logan asked.  
"Yes. In this past semester he has," she picked up a list and began reading from it, "snuck off campus a recorded seven times, paint-balled the Windsor prefect twice with the help of his friends, been caught in compromising positions, on campus, with four different Dobry girls and three Hanover boys, not all separately. As he's otherwise a model child with perfect attendance, excellent grades, and wonderfully committed to his extracurriculars. I've been willing to overlook these blatant shattering of school rules with minor detentions."  
"But?" Julian asked.  
"Tuesday night your son and a friend who name he refuses to surrender tp'd the entirety of Windsor house and silly-stringed their entire common room. As a result he is being made to clean the mess up himself. I strongly suspect his partner-in-crime is Charles Amos and Justin Bancroft's son, Jordan, but as I have no proof Ryan is taking the entirety of the punishment.  
Dean Ramsey settled back into her chair, watching the two men in front of her expectantly.  
A knock sounded on the office door and Ryan's head poked through the open door.  
"Dean Ramsey. Landon said you wanted to see me?" The teen froze. "Dad. Pop. What're you doing here?"  
Julian turned to his son. "Dean Ramsey asked us here to discuss your recent acts of mutiny."  
"Uh... About that." The brunet boy had the decency to look chagrined.  
"Wait in the hall." Logan said coolly. "We'll finish our conversation with Dean Ramsey and then we're going to be having a talk kiddo."  
"We're so sorry." Julian apologized. "We really did teach him better."  
"We'll be having a long conversation about his antics over Christmas break next week," Logan assured her.

They gave him the keys to a brand new car and a warning to be more subtle when attacking the Windsor's from now on.


End file.
